One Shot Shizuo
by TheFatalRose1993
Summary: Just something I made up, let me know what you think? I know, Izaya may be waaaay out of character, deal with it :p


What was she doing here? Why was she here? A soft whimper left her lips as tears trailed down her face, some men in yellow had kidnapped her and were acting like monkeys ready to please their leader. A soft snort left her at thought, the woman shoving the thought aside; humans were stupid, ignorant and simple beings. Then again, no one was truly as unique as her, the chains holding her down caused her to be defenseless. They were unneeded though, she wished to know who hired these neanderthals into kidnapping her. Long black hair tosseled about her goregous frame, she was easily recognized as in her early twenties. That although wasn't the most unique thing about this woman, oh no, it happened to be her eyes. They were crystal blue, quite literally she was blind; born that way, always to be that way. Well, at least until she heard of a man who could not only return her vision, but give her twenty-twenty. That's kind of what lead her here, she had lost her way to the Doctor's place and found herself kidnapped, kidnapping a blind woman, honestly.

The noise in the room stopped as she sighed, a bit of relief coming to her features as the sound of foot steps came her way. She placed up the wall that was so desperately trying not to crumble. A smooth hand was placed under her chin as her face was lifted up, she was beautiful, her heart shaped face adoring those nearly white eyes and full, pink lips. A small snicker escaping under the breath of who she assumed was their leader. "She's the one, right?" One of them asked, the feeling of muscles in the hand giving the slightest of twitches, however tiny provided her to image the man's head nodding. "Yeah, she's the one." The voice was so monotone, almost uncaring. She gave off the same facial expression that she assumed he was making as he released her chin. "So, do you know why you're here?" The male asked, the woman merely sighed and shook her head. "Some pathetic attempt at a game in your head, trying to pursuade me into thinking my life is crap and I deserve nothing less than death? Or maybe something worse, making me choose my own will, forcing the insanity to draw closer as you make your assumptions about humanity...or do I have the wrong person?" Silence, she assumed the wrong person by his erractic breathing. A snort left her, "Pathetic worms."

"Shut up bi-~!"

"IZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAA!" Suddenly, something smashed into the room, causing her to believe it's size was great as a happy and almost childish laughter entered her ears. Slices into the air, knives were being produced as the men started running around trying to make sense of the situation they were suddenly put in. "Come on Shizu-chan~! Be nice~!" Her jaw twitched, Izaya the Informer and Shizuo the Strong, how ironic. Lifting as far as she could go, the female tested each chain before noting of something, a gun being pulled out as a man's erratic heart beat entered her ears. Those optics widened as she suddenly yanked against the chains and let out a yelp as her wrist snapped, causing the chains to break. The woman didn't know how, but by the sudden change in footsteps she ran into a man's chest as the sound of a bullet rang out. Pain was what came next, but it didn't register under the heart beat of the individual who felt as if he ran a marathon. That heart beat only rose higher as he noted of a woman clinging to his chest. She bit back a growl and turned, raising her arms out as if offering herself to the Gods themselves.

"Enough, you ignorant fools!" The guns were raised once again, but she fearlessly looked forward as a soft coo escaped who she assumed was Izaya. "Interesting, she's one tough lady Shizu-chan~ Maybe you should find love in her, hahah!" The woman growled louder than Shizou, which caused attention to be drawn to her as Shizuo watched the blood soak into her white dress. The chains still dangled from her wrists as her body twitched in anger. "Shut up.." Her arms lowered, the chains rattling, seeing as that was the only noise in the room. Most seemed to be holding their breath. "...What did you say?" She smirked darkly, "I told you, are you both childish and deaf?" A snicker sounded behind her, Shizuo. "Strange girl.." A cackle escaped her, "Get it right, Queen Bitch at your service, Izaya-chan." Another snicker, this one coming from her.

"Does that bullet not hurt you, Queen Bitch?"

She smirked, "Wouldn't you love to know, how about I shoot you between your legs and you can go ahead and save this planet from anymore embarrassing mistakes." Suddenly a burst of laughter as the sound of guns cocked, Shizou's arms wrapped firmly around the woman as if guarding her with his own body. The guns began to rattle, but this was only heard by her, as she smirked. "Go on, try and shoot..." The heart beats only grew in volume to her ears, a bit of laughter escaped her. "You mind leading me out, Shizuo-sama?" The man bluntly nodded, to which she turned and pressed her hand to his arm, wincing only slightly as she was lead out by him. By the time they exited the building, she knew Izaya was long gone and the others were probably standing there with a dumb struck look to their face. The woman sighed softly and shook her head, only wincing as it shot pain from her shoulder to her heart. Her eyes closed once more as he stopped and turned to her. "Are you in pain? What were you doing in there anyways, it's dangerous for someone like you to be running around." She smirked, the feeling of warmth coming over her again as the shackles were removed from her wrists. "I was on my way to a doctor who said he could restore my vision, they kidnapped me while I wasn't expecting it. And yes, I am in pain, but it isn't as bad as you think." She could still sense the worry wavering off of him as he lead her on. "Let me take you to the hospital at least.." She shook her head, only emitting more pain from her, "No, this doctor can help with the bullet too...he owes me anyways." Shizuo bit his tongue and sighed, "Fine, who is this doctor?" The woman looked up to the sky for a moment, her nearly white eyes seemed a bit monotone for a woman who just got shot with a bullet. "Shinra Kishitani, his name is Shinra Kishitani."

By the time the two made it to his building, Shizuo had resorted to carrying the young woman as if she were a toddler, her head resting in his lap as he had one hand resting on her opposite hip while the rest of his arm was basically a seat for her, she placed her hands in her lap while he carried her. This happened to be the most comfortable for the two, and as he was lead upstairs by an elevator, the female listened closely to his heart beat, his breathing and how his muscles twitched everytime she barely grazed his stomach. As the elevator doors opened, the real action happened as the Doctor was suddenly in. The pain killers at least kicked in quickly as he pulled out the bullet and wrapped up her wrists, also finding plenty of what she assumed were scratch marks across her back. By the time everything was said and done, she had her chest completely wrapped in bandages. With all questions answered the appointment for her restored eye sight was set for tomorrow, Shizuo also telling the woman that she'd be protected by him. With that as the last thought in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

By morning, the woman had already gotten up and was smoking outside, Shizuo joining her a few hours later as he glanced at her every now and again. "I may be blind, but I can still tell when people stare Shizuo-sama, what's on your mind?" He grumbled lightly, causing the female to smirk lightly. "What's your name? Shinra didn't tell me."

"Is that it? My name is Fumiko."

"Ah.."

"Expecting something prettier?"

"No, I expected a foreign name."

"Don't compliment Shizuo, you're acting out of character, throw something and get back into character." The woman laughed at the feeling of irritation in the air suddenly, she finished off her cigerette and stomped it out, turning away to walk back inside. "Wait...why did you jump in front of that bullet for me?" She stopped, tilting her head slightly as if thinking for a moment, "Because I didn't want you to get hurt." With that, she re-entered the building, leaving the strongest man even more confused than before.


End file.
